


Of Cinnamon Skies

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And scarfs and beanies, And sweater paws, Domesticy things, Enjoy!, I don't think anyone's written this ship yet, JohnYu, M/M, So I shall be the first, Sorta an early Yuta birthday fic, Very fluffy, Why isn't "fluff" a legit archive warning, and hugs, domestic AU, like baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Because there's nothing more peaceful than a warm fall evening spent with the person you hold most dear. [JonhYu, Johnny/Yuta, Domestic Fluff]





	

Johnny loved everything about fall, the somber contrast of browns and oranges and the strangely soothing smell of rain dampened leaves providing the perfectly unimposing medley that calmed his senses and seemed to slow life down to the pace of a leisurely stroll so that he could properly appreciate and enjoy it. However there was another thing that Johnny loved about fall and that was the sight of a sleepy Nakamoto Yuta perched on his counter top, too-long sleeves hanging passed his hands as he watched him prepare a meal with half-closed eyes, halfway to giving in to the tempting calls of sleep. 

Fall had been Johnny's favourite season for as long he could remember but the presence of the one he held most dear during that time amplified the experience in the most satisfying, underwhelming way possible.

It was difficult to focus on the task at hand (thinly slicing the apple to top the pie before he could finally glaze it and slide it into the oven) when he could feel Yuta's eyes following his every move, his attention never wavering despite the way his eyes threatened to droop closed at any given moment. "You're staring," Johnny muttered, pointedly not turning and meeting the younger mans eyes, even when warm laughter rang out through the small, cosy space. "It's because I'm mesmerised by everything that you do." Yuta conceeded, slipping down from the counter and padding over to where Johnny was standing with his back to him, trying to appear fully engrossed in his task. It was as natural as breathing to slip his arms around the taller mans waist from behind and lean against his back, breathing a sigh of content at how right it felt. 

With his cheek pressed Johnny's shoulder, it was easy to get lost in the soothing warmth and forget everything around them. "I keep thinking you're going to disappear if I take my eyes off you."

It was Johnny's turn to laugh at that, loud chuckles vibrating through his tall frame and bringing a smile to Yuta's face. "I'm not going anywhere, god forbid I left you to even cook this pie by yourself." He retorted in jest, twisting to face the younger man when a hand collided with the back of his head but the grin on the Yuta's face was a brief reminder of why he loved fall and all it's little quirks. "You're wearing my shirt again, not that I'm complaining but I'm sure we brouht all your clothing with us when you moved in last week." He commented off handedly when Yuta had to once again push the too-long sleaves up passd his hands before crossing his arms indigantly.

"This one's my favourite," Yuta responded, the soft quirk of his lips almost enough to deter Johnny from any further questioning. "It was one of my favourites too... until it suddenly disappeared from my closet about a week ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Me? No, I'm completely innocent," The conspiratorial glint in his sleep-softened eyes said otherwise but Johnny played along regardless because he hadn't been lying when he'd said he didn't mind seeing Yuta in the shirt. In fact, he'd much prefer to see Yuta where it everyday than ever demand that it be returned to his wardrobe with any sort of promptness. "Sure you are.. It's looks better on you anyway, I'm pretty sure it shrunk in the wash so it wouldn't fit me anymore anyway." The words rolled off his tongue with a teasing lilt and the beaming smile he recieved in return could have put the sun to shame.

"You're warm," Yuta announced, snaking his arms around Johnny's front this time and breathing in the heavy scent of cinnamon spice that clung to his clothes from his current cookiing venture. Johnny looked momentarily taken aback by the statement before his own arms came to drape lazily over Yuta's shoulders in a pseudo hug that accentuated their height difference and made Yuta resemble the kid he often acted like. "And you're prickly like a cactus but it's okay because I love you anyway." Johnny lifted a hand and used it ruffle the Japanese boy's already messy hair which earned him a mock scowl and a poke in the ribs.

The pie lay forgotten but remembered in the scent of cinnamon that lingered in the air and white smudges left on clothes causd by a thin layer of flour, too unimportant to remember to wash away.

•

Yuta loved fall because his birthday fell in the midst of crispy leaves, pumpkin flavoured snacks and scary movies. The world always seemed relaxed and moving at it's own pace and occasionally rain showers would filter down through the bare branches and strong, long-standing coniferous pine needles, leaving behind the fresh yet muggy smell of a cleansing upon the beginning of new day. But above all, Yuta loved fall because it gave him all the time in the world sit back and watch Johnny as he went about his daily life and be able to admire all the little things that he loved about him from his perpetually uncombed hair to his absolute lack of creative fashion sense that often ended with him dressed in black or white long sleeve t-shirts and jeans.

That particular afternoon found the two of them out for a walk, bundled up so that they could enjoy the sights without feeling the chill of the oncoming winter too severely. Yuta had a long mint green scarf wound around his neck and the lower half of his face and a dark beanie pulled down over his hair to accompany the similarly coloured gloves which adorned his hands, one tucked into his coat pocket and the other dwarfed by Johnny's bigger one. It wasn't late yet but midday had come and passed in a haze college textbooks and last minute deadlnes, making the serenity of early evening a welcome feeling on both of their minds.

"It's your birthday soon, do you want to do anything to celebrate?" Johnny inquired, leading them towards a more secluded area and passing by the silence by listening to the leaves crunch underfoot and noticing the faint sound of running water somewhere nearby but not close enough to see. Yuta stepped in front of him, causing him to pause in his footsteps and look down at the younger male who was patiently awaiting his full attention.

"Nothing special. Crank up the central heating, serve up some pumpkin pie and put on a movie while letting me use you as a pillow. That sounds like a plan to me." The words were muffled by the scarf and Johnny couldn't help admiring how incredibly adorable his boyfriend looked, all bundled up and earnestly wanting more to spend time with him that do anything special for his 22nd birthday.

"That sounds managable," Johnny replied, pulling the shorter boy closer by the ends of his scarf and pressing their foreheads together. "But you have to let me be in charge of the pie because I'd like to still have a fully functioning kitchen by Halloween since we're hosting the party this year." and as Yuta was about to retort with some indignant response or another, Johnny connected their lips in a sweet kiss, savouring the warmth and perfection of the moment.

Johnny and Yuta loved fall for different reasons but it came down to the fact that they could spend precious moments like this one together, safe in the knowledge that they had each other no matter what and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Muahmuah I'm almost at my goal of writing Yuta wit every single (older) NCT member. I've written:
> 
> Yutaeil, Yusol, Yutae, JohnYu, Dota, Yujae, Yuwin and Yumark! Just Yukun and Yuten to go and I've already started on Yukun so expect that soon! 
> 
> As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you thought of the fic!~~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt to see previews of upcoming fics and me generally spazzing over NCT (and other groups.)


End file.
